


we'll stumble to heaven

by mummifiedteenagedream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Rain, all i write is red hair!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedteenagedream/pseuds/mummifiedteenagedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loved the rain.</p><p>or</p><p>Luke is undoubtedly in love with the rain, tea and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll stumble to heaven

The rain was beating off of the window violently, a gust of wind forcing the branch of the tree at Luke's window to collide with the glass every so often, forcing Luke to look at said window every once in a while. Luke loved when it rained. He loved when he was cosy in bed with a cup of tea and some music playing when it rained. He liked being in other people's company when it rained. Luke loved when it rained, plain and simple.

Luke loved when it rained, especially when Michael came over. Currently the two boys were under Luke's duvet with an earphone in each ear, watching a movie from the iPad that Michael brought over. Luke's bed was facing his window, it was one of those big, open windows, the type that had no wood obstructing the view. Luke looked up from the movie every so often to pay attention to the heavy rain outside, then he'd turn his attention to the red head beside him.

The only thing Luke loved as much as the rain, was Michael. Michael was a friend (now best friend, sorry Calum) he made through Calum, with great difficulty. Luke had started falling for the older boy immediately, ever since Calum had taken upon himself to make them become friends. Luke loved Michael's green eyes, the smirk he got when he was winning in a video game, his button nose that crinkled when he laughed, the clothes he wore, his scent, his ever-changing hair and just _him_.

“Hmm?” Michael offered which caused Luke to look at the iPad (which was playing Sinister, which wasn't scaring Luke at all nope) in embarrassment.

“You scared or something, Luke?” Michael teased.

Luke hid his face in Michael's shoulder and groaned, if that's what Michael was thinking then that's the excuse he was sticking with. He pulled himself up and threw the duvet off of the top himself and stood on the carpeted floor.

Michael cocked his pierced eyebrow, the black bar catching Luke's eye (of course), “where are you going?” He asked.

Luke walked the short distance to the bedroom door, pulling at the sleeves on the sweater that he borrowed from Michael and turned his head, “I'm gonna make us some tea, go ahead and watch the movie, I don't mind.” 

He jogged down the stairs, into the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle. Once he got the cups prepped, he looked out the kitchen window and put his head in his hands. He was fucked, simply fucked. He was never gonna get over how he felt for Michael and Michael wasn't helping him at all. He pulled his phone out of his sweatpants pocket and began tacking on the screen.

To: **Ashton Irwin**  
From: **Luke Hemmings**

_i am fucked, michael clifford can go and fuck himself, i am never getting over this asshole_

Luke put his phone back into his pocket and made the tea. Sighing, he walked back up to his bedroom and pushed the door open with his foot. Michael was lying on the bed, scrolling on his phone, the iPad set on one of Luke's beside tables. Luke set the cups on the table closest to him and got back into bed.

“What happened to the movie?” Luke asked as he got comfortable again.

Michael set his phone down and smiled at Luke, “it's too predictable, I just wanna lie here and watch the rain. It's nice, isnt it?” 

Luke rolled his eyes and cuddled into Michael's side more, “goddammit Clifford, I can't have something for myself without you wanting it.” 

Michael changed the topic, “I was speaking to Calum.” He said softly. He looked down at Luke and smiled again, fond showing in his eyes. Luke gulped, hopefully not too loudly. That was the look, the look that ruined Luke's life day in and day out. 

“Oh, really?” 

Michael nodded, “Yeah, we were actually talking about you. Conversation got very deep and serious.” He said.

Luke pushed at Michael's side which caused the boy to jolt slightly, making Michael glare at him in return.

“What was said, you're not a serious person and we both know it. Were you both talking about how amazing I am or something?” Luke joked. He looked at Michael in the eye and gave him a genuine smile.

“Something like that anyways.” Michael slipped out, then instantly regretted it. He covered his mouth and began blushing heavily, the red tinting the end of his nose and the tips of his ears. Luke could feel himself blushing too.

“I have something to tell you, Luke. It's been eating at me for months, even years.” Michael said.

Michael loved a lot of things. Michael loved the colour blue, the way the leaves fell from the trees in the Autumn, hair dye, sweaters and most importantly, Luke. Michael was sure of it, he loved Luke from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. 

Michael breathed in and said the words quickly, “I like you, like a lot.” He continued to stare out the window, thinking if he didn't make eye contact it wouldn't be as bad

Luke stared at Michael, began to smile then laughed. Michael looked offended to say the least. Luke found Michael's hand underneath the duvet and laced it with his own. He brought the set of hands up to his mouth and placed a kissed on the back of Michael's hand.

“I like you too, like a lot. Thank God you said it first, I didn't even know how to tell you.” Luke admitted, “I've been pining for months and months, fuck. Michael I thought it was going to be awkward and you'd hate me if you knew.”

They both continued to look out the window, the rain got heavier and the wind blew the branches even harder against the window. Michael stroked Luke's palm with his thumb and Luke pressed himself further into Michael's thigh.

“Can I kiss you?” Luke asked. They'd spent 20 minutes just looking out of the window and basking in each others presence.

Michael nodded slowly which prompted Luke to swing his leg over Michael and straddle the elder boy.

Luke leant into towards Michael and couldn't help himself from smiling. Their lips were almost touching when Michael whispered.

“Hey.” It was barely audible and it made Luke smile even more,

“Hey yourself.” He replied.

Michael took the brave step and pressed his lips against Luke's. Luke pulled away and kissed Michael again, much harsher. Teeth were clashing and tongues were moving perfectly in sync. Luke threaded his fingers through Michael's red hair and pulled at slightly, causing the older boy to let out a small moan. Luke smiled against the kiss and pulled at Michael's hair again, another moan erupting from his lips. Michael bucked hips up and Luke could feel that Michael was hard, he blushed heavily and pulled away from Michael, pressing his face into his shoulder.

“We should stop,” Michael stated, “before, y'know, we get carried away.” He bit his lip.

Luke looked up at Michael and pressed another kiss to him, grinding down on Michael, “or maybe, we should continue?” Luke offered.

Michael moaned and bucked his hips up again, “if you continue like this, I'm gonna end up coming in my pants.” He panted out.

Luke smirked and began to palm Michael's dick through the sweatpants he was wearing. Michael groaned.

“Fuck it.” Michael moaned loudly.

Luke pulled at the band on the pants and shimmied it down slightly, just enough for him to pull Michael's dick out. He was fully hard and all Luke could do was stare, it was a lot bigger when it was hard, that was for sure. Luke palmed at himself which prompted Michael to stick his own hand down Luke's sweatpants.

“Want your dick on mine,” Michael panted out, “want to rub them together.”

Luke nodded as he bit his lip. He pulled his sweatpants down and Michael pulled his dick from his underwear. Luke moaned as Michael gave him a good few tugs before he pulled Luke closer, enough that their dicks were touching comfortably. They both moaned at the contact. Luke put his hand against the headboard to keep his balance. Michael pulled at both of their dicks, rubbing them together skillfully, making Luke let out a few sinful moans.

“'m not gonna last Michael, too good.” Luke said, his speech coming out broken. 

Michael began to twist and turn faster, using the precum on both of the heads as a make-do lube. Moans filled the room which made the situation 10x better for Luke, he could most definitely, 100% get off on hearing Michael's moans alone.

Michael came first with a cry, come spurting all over the t-shirt he was wearing. He kept twisting and moving his hand, whimpering as he continued. It wasn't long after that Luke came, his face pressed in against the base of Michael's neck, he sucked a mark into the dip to suppress the moans. There was come everywhere.

Luke laughed lightly and Michael let go of their dicks. Luke offered to clean both of them up, fishing clean clothes out of his untidy wardrobe and throwing the dirty ones in the washing basket in embarrassment. They got back into bed and watched the rain again, Luke cuddled up into Michael's side and Michael gripping Luke's hand like he was afraid that Luke was gonna leave.

"Fuck!" Michael exclaimed, "our tea is cold! I was so looking foward to that!" He groaned

Luke burst out into a fit of laughter and pressed his face into Michael's arm

To: **Ashton Irwin**  
From: **Luke Hemmings**

_doesn't matter mate, got the situation under control_

Luke loved the rain and Luke loved watching the rain with tea. But Luke undoubtedly loved Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this idea has been playing about in my head for a while and i'm glad i can finally get it written and posted! 
> 
> (it's also late so sorry for any mistakes oops)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> come and speak to me on my tumblr! mmichael5sos :)


End file.
